Infinite Mischief
Infinite Mischief is a chapter in Hero Sluggers. In this chapter, and in a day before its prologue, David Winston is heading to New York City with the Hero Sluggers, the Grand Armed Forces of the Federation of Universal Sustenance and the Federal Bureau of Intergalactic Governemnts Security Council to be deployed there. Transcript "Where is the prince who can afford so to cover his country with troops for its defence, so that ten thousand men descending from the clouds might not, in many places, do an infinite deal of mischief before a force could be brought together to repel them?" --Benjamin Franklin, 1784 W'''HILE I'm lookin' at the newspaper regardin' of a Gaarg invasion in the US East Coast, I looked at Ramon and Kaur talkin' to each other. Does it look like trash talk as in if I found those from boxin' matches, MMA matches, or Exeron matches? Well, I was watchin' on the Philco Predicta, and I saw Patchy the Pirate, wearin' a purple business suit similar to his normal outfit. He's got a purple necktie too. He's now a councilman representin' Encino, California. He was speakin' in a news conference, sayin' "Although the Exeron War has long passed 75 years ago, we are not living in a time of peace. These new forms of ultimate evil who call themselves "Gaarg" are not interested in peace treaties at all. They just want to wage war against the multiverse's population. President Whiteson was supposed to protect the Federation of Universal Sustenance, he was powerless to stop Amon's attack on the arena. He has failed us all. If we are to survive these dire times, our presidency and our government need new leadership." The cameras began to flash, complainin' like crazy. Wow. I ain't gonna believe this for all of these dire times with one helluva nightmare 'round here. From left to right, there came Mikey Ramon, Ralphie Tennelli,Tim Jamal, Arnold Perlstien, Carlos Ramon, Jyoti Kaur, Keesha Franklin, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Wanda Li and Janet Perlstein. I drank water from my own canteen nervously, knowin' that if I might soon die, then that means my family'll feel upset for all of this. "Woah Jyoti, is that a punch or a fist bump?" Carlos said. "You can say it's both! But let's get to the mission!" Kaur replied to him. "Right! Boys and girls, we both know what to do next!" Carlos commented to everybody else, but a soft-spoken adult male voice said, "Ramon. Kaur!" Then they went back to the chairs, we look at the projection screen, and some guy in a soldier uniform said, "Ears, Sluggers." I took a peak to the briefin' tent. "Quiet," he said. I entered there, then I stood to the post, and he said, "Our mission is here, New York, USA, the city of New York City." The map of New York City is shown with defenses. Also, there are also images of New York City that labeled "Eyes Only." He added, "S2 is reporting four enemy AA defenses positioned throughout the metropolis. The first is located to the west, in a neighborhood hereafter referred to as "Staten Island." The second is located just beyond the northeast exit leading out of the city, there in Bronx. The final two are heavily defended, located on the roof of the New York City Hall, recently converted to an enemy command post." We saw the map of New York City again with red markers and green markers. Green ones indicated safe zones, but for the red zones? Well, I don't know just yet. "This is our ,most current recon on the drop zone. Red markers indicated the areas of highest enemy concentration. Unless you plan to win this war on your own, I suggest you avoid them at all costs, and steer instead for the green smoke flares. We move out in two hours. Dismissed." Everybody left the tent, so I'd decide to wield my Thompson submachine gun, my M1 Garand and my M1911 to prepare myself up. It looks like we're finally closin' up shop on tyranny once again after a century of peace, just long after the death of Rell, Scally Jones and Zalgo. I knew that doesn't mean evil purely died off. '''TWO HOURS LATER We're in a Skytrain at night. It's night time here in the Big Apple, and I knew Death would come near me. Soon, what I heard was a flak. Our plane got hit most of the time by flak guns. Somethin' happened might've caused me a nightmare. "What the hell is going on?!" Ronnie Anne shouted. "Enemy fire!" shouted Lotte Yanson. The Sluggers and the soldiers are complainin' in fear, anger and confusion. "How can that be?!" shouted Carlota Casagrande. "We're over water!" shouted Amanda O'Neill. A piece of flak pushed Jasminka Antonenko down. "Who's shooting at us?!!" shouted Sucy Manbavaran. "That's not the enemy. It's our own goddamned navy!" Haiku shouted. Red light's here. "Red light!" a soldier yelled Cuza Ackermann. "Stand up!" shouted a soldier. We stood up. "Hook up!" he said, then as we hook ourselves up, a flak blasted our plane's wing up, disruptin' our preparation. The light's now green, and Leni yelled, "Let's get outta here!" I walked nervously towards the jump door, then I saw cap whinin' in pain 'cause of a flak piece bein' hit on his bleedin' chest. "Cap's gone!" Rusty said. "Get off of the damn plane!" Carol Pingrey said. "Get movin' Winston!" yelled Connor. I walked slowly and slowly towards the jump door nervously, and Applejack got mad by sayin' "One more second and I'm pushin' you out!" I began jumpin' out of the plane and I began to land to Times Square, where I could grease my landin' there. When I saw the green smoke comin' out from the taxi line, I began to grease myself up, then I finally made it there in such a perfect landin'. Radio beeps are heard, and some guy on the radio said these words to us, "Enemy triple A is tearin' up our inbound aircraft. All units within range of transmission, locate and destroy enemy AA enplacements!" Category:Chapters Category:Real World